The Final Pages of the Red Book
by merrynlora
Summary: The three remaining hobbits of the Fellowship decide to go on an adventure of their own when they recieve a letter from their long lost friend, Aragorn. (( NOT A MARY-SUE! NOT SLASH!))
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The grass swayed in the wind, the birds hummed a lovely song and flew passed Samwise's window. He gazed at them from inside his home. His pale blue eyes glittered with the sight of spring coming in. He sips his hot lemon tea with a soft smile across his face. In his mind, he drifted. Dreaming about life and his past adventure in the fiery dooms of Mordor.   
  
"Dad!" He blinked and suddenly came back from his dream to reality. He looked down and it was his young, beautiful daughter Elanor. She giggled at the sight of her father's gaze. "What are you doing?" she asked in her high-toned voice. Sam brushed his fingertips through his golden locks.  
  
"I was just dreaming.." He said softly smiling to his small innocent daughter.  
  
"Of Mommy?" she responded happily.  
  
"Yea, of 'er. Now you best be off now, Pippin and Faramir are waitin' for ya. Don't want to be late now do we?" He took Elanor's hand gently and walked her outside placing his mug on a near by table.  
  
The first step Sam took outside, he took in a large breath of air. Smelling the fresh daisies in the gardens.  
  
"Watch Out!" A mysterious voice shouted. He jumped and an apple fell straight on his head. He fell to the ground. Blacked out, he heard voices. Familiar ones. "is he alright?" he heard a lot, though he couldn't make it out. He blinked and there was Pippin, Elanor, and Pippin's son, Faramir, hovering over him.   
  
"He's good.." Pippin said smiling. "You better watch out. Don't want that to happen again."   
  
Sam sat up rubbing his head. "What was that?"  
  
"That? That was an apple. A very good one." Pippin responded taking a bite out of the shiny red apple. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yea, Sure." Sam got to his feet and started to walk with Pippin and their children.  
  
"So, where did you send Rosie off today?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Oh, she's off with little Frodo, shopping. He's getting big now."  
  
"Oh yea... I'm afraid to even go near him anymore." they both laughed. The children ran into the meadow chasing each other. "Sam, who have ever thought I would be a parent..."  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean. I never thought I would get enough courage to ask Rosie to marry me. When she said yes, I just... you know... didn't know what to feel, or think, or do. I just smiled and kissed 'er."  
  
"Man, that's how I felt with Diamond as well. Now, if only we could find Merry someone."  
  
"Did somebody say my name?" Asked Merry walking down the road with a bag full of vegetables. He was dressed in his normal green attire with a white shirt and yellow vest. His cheeks still pudgy and rosy, his hair still curly with blonde, sun streaks. He walked over to Sam and Pippin and put down his bag of grocery. "So, what are you guys up to?"  
  
"Just enjoying the wife's day off from the kid's."  
  
"Where's your Frodo?" Merry asked smiling.  
  
"He's with Rosie." Sam giggled, "I guess she can't be completely away from the kids."  
  
"Uncle Merry!!" Elanor and Faramir shouted. They ran to Merry and gave him huge embraces.   
  
"Elanor, Faramir! How are you two?"  
  
"We're good." Elanor said blushing, while toying with her blue and white-checkered dress.   
  
"Will you play with us?" Faramir asked with a big smile on his face.  
  
"um... I dunno..."  
  
"aw please..." asked Elanor giving Merry her puppy-eye treatment.  
  
"Oh... alright." Merry then picked up both Elanor and Faramir and ran into the meadow. The three laughed and tackled each other while Sam and Pippin stood and watched from the side. Merry then called over Faramir and Elanor. "Hey... go get your Daddy's on the count of three. 1..."  
  
"Hey.. I wonder what their doing?" Pippin questioned.  
  
"2"  
  
"I don't know" replied Sam.  
  
"3!", the three of them shouted and Faramir and Elanor ran toward Sam and Pippin knocking both over.  
  
Merry, kneeling down in the meadow, laughed and got to his feet. He walked over to Sam and Pippin and looked down at them. They then looked at each other and smiled. They both took one of Merry's legs and knocked him down.   
  
They played till nighttime fell and Merry went back to his hut and Pippin, carrying his exhausted Faramir, went to his home. Sam carried Elanor home and tucked her into bed. Rosie was already home. Sam pecked her on the cheek and then went to bed.  
  
Sam laid in bed that night tossing and turning, he kept having flashes of memories of Gollum.  
  
"Smeagol... hates nasty elf-bread..." "stupid fat hobbit" "sneak?... spoil nasty fish" He then saw flashes of Frodo...   
  
"What do you know about it?... nothing." "Real Elvin rope?" "Go home Sam.." Sam's eyes twitched as he saw the danger and torment in Frodo's eyes.. then he had a flash of mount doom... the eye stared into his eyes.   
  
"I see you...." Sam awoke and sat up, sweat pouring down his cheeks. He was breathing heavily. He looked over at Rosie who was fast asleep. He laid back down and turned to his side. He stared out the window in his bedroom. Everything was silent. Sam started to hear a whimper. It was Frodo.. he had awoken from a nightmare he too had. Sam got out of bed and went to Frodo's room. He picked up the small bundle and rocked him back to sleep. Sam then felt a pant against his neck. He looked back and no one was there. He placed Frodo down in his bed gently and peered out the bedroom door. He slid very quietly to the kitchen where the noise came from. The window was open and the wind blew in. He closed it and felt something under his foot. He looked down at it. It was a letter to him. The letter looked quite damaged and felt a little damp. It seemed as though someone was journeying from somewhere far away to get this tiny letter to him. Sam sat down quietly on his hallway bench and took a minute to hold the letter in his hands. He opened it slowly, quietly tearing it apart. He took out a note that was in a sort of rushed writing. It said...  
  
Dear Sir Samwise Gamgee,  
  
King Aragorn has requested to invite you to his castle. He wishes to tell you of some important news that has been brought to his attention. We wish that you'd come.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Handmaiden of Queen Arwen  
  
"Wow," he thought. He hadn't heard from Aragorn or Arwen since the day of Aragorn's coronation. "It must be something important," He pondered. He put the little note back inside its envelope and laid back in his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering why Aragorn would need to see him. His eyes then started to feel heavy and he drifted off to sleep.   
  
That morning he met up with Pippin and Merry.   
  
"'Ey guys, guess who I got a letter from last night." He asked them.  
  
"Aragorn?" they both questioned.  
  
"Did you guys get 'em too?"   
  
"Yea. I wonder what he wants." Pippin concerned.  
  
"Are we all going?" Merry asked.  
  
"I guess I mean, he did ask us and we haven't heard from him since his coronation thing." Pippin said.  
  
"Yea. I dunno. It'll be my first time away from the family. I told Rosie about it this morning. She said that I should but I'd hate to leave her alone." Sam said a little worried.  
  
"Well, Diamond and Faramir will keep her company! I already told Diamond and she said I should what I feel I should. I know that in her heart she wants me to stay and I do too, but I think that it'll just haunt my dreams and make think about it." Pippin said.  
  
"Ok, so we're all going?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe so." Sam said.  
  
"Well when should we leave?"  
  
"As soon as we get enough supplies and everything packed." Sam said. Days passed and they thought as though they were finally ready to leave on their new adventure. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Parting of Families

Chapter 2

Morning fell and the 3 hobbits were ready to leave. They put on their old cloaks and brooches. Sam looked around for a few more things. He searched through his desk and moved old papers aside. He caught a glimpse of something red. He dug deeper into the pile and pulled it out. It was the red book. The one Frodo gave him before he traveled to the West. Sam hadn't opened it since that day. It had been 1 year. Sam looked at it and got a little teary eyed. He thought about his old friend.

"Sam! Where are you?!" he heard from his window.

"I'm coming!" he answered back. He grabbed the few other supplies, a feather pen with ink and the red book and headed outside to join Merry and Pippin.

"What's that you got there, Sam?" Pippin asked.

"What? Oh, it's a journal. Frodo gave it to me." Sam said.

"Really? Well we best say our goodbyes." Merry said.

Sam and Pippin nodded. Pippin knelt to his son Faramir and hugged him. He gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then stood up and looked into Diamond's eyes and embraced her giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sam picked up Elanor and hugged her. He placed her down and went over to Rosie holding Frodo. He kissed Frodo's forehead and looked up at Rosie. They both had tears in their eyes. He embraced her and kissed her cheek. Then both Pippin and Sam went to their to ponies. Merry went over to Faramir and Elanor and knelt by them.

"Hey you two. You be good for your mommies, ok?" Merry nodded.

"Ok" they both nodded to him and then hugged him goodbye. He stood up and said by to Rosie and Diamond and then went to his pony. The three of them were off toward Minas Tirith to visit the great king Aragorn. Rosie and Diamond went back into their homes.

While riding his pony, Pippin started to sing...

_However far the path may go,_

_The light of sun is sure to show._

_The stars of moonlight lead our way,_

_As we wander home from day to day._

Merry then joined in...

_The day has come when we're to play,_

_The one chance for us all to say,_

_We are apart of this world,_

_Even though home has us furled._

_We want to know,_

_What keeps us from this world?_

_How can we come out of our dream? _

_It's so hard or so it seems._

_And we're locked tight from everything,_

_They all think we know nothing,_

_About the wars that effect us all,_

_The wars that most of us never saw..._

_So now we lay our heads,_

_Our bodies upon a feather bed._

_The lights go out one by one,_

_We wait to find the sun..._

All was silent. They all just drifted out of Hobbiton for thefirst day of their journey. By nightfall they reached the Prancing Pony. Pippin and Merry were already working on their second pint and Sam on his half. Mr. Butterbur walked over noticing their faces being quite familiar to him. He walked toward them and smiled to them.

"Young Master Hobbits... why? Where is young 'Mr. Underhill'? Is he here somewhere in here?" Butterbur quickly eyed the bar for Frodo.

"He's not here..." Sam spoke up.

"Well, why not? It seemed you four would always be together."

"He's gone to..." Pippin said then felt tears weld in his eyes. He looked back down at his beer mug.

Merry looked up to Mr. Butterbur... he cleared his throat and said, "He's gone to the Grey Havens." Merry's tone of voice sounded like he was about to cry. He looked back down at his mug and took another sip slowly... Sam looked at him softly.

"Oh... I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Said Mr. Butterbur.

"It's ok." Sam said.

"Can I get you lads anything? Another drink from the bar?"

"No thanks... We're fine." Sam said. Mr. Butterbur walked back over to his bar. Leaving the three teary eyed hobbits alone at their table. They all looked either in the eye. They took their mugs and cheered. Though they didn't think that it felt the same without Frodo. It started to get late. The hobbits watched people come and go then they too went to their beds in their hobbit suite.

"G'night everyone." Pippin said. He fell back into his bed a drifted to sleep.

"G'night Pippin. G'night Sam." Merry said. When he looked over at Sam, it appeared Sam was asleep with his back to Merry. Merry fell back into his bed. Sam laid in his bed for a while with tears running down his face. He was both homesick and still missed his best friend, Frodo. He closed his eyes slowly and wandered into a dream.

The night had passed and the sun was slowly awakening. The hobbits packed up and were off again. Their next stop was for Rivendell.


	3. Chapter 3: An Elf's Gift

Chapter 3

The hobbits traveled on the road that they traveled before with Aragorn. They rode all day, which seemed as though it would take them forever. They knew this journey would never match the excitement of their last. They knew that this time no one was to chase after them... or so they thought.

When the sun was blazing on the tops of their heads, they knew it was time for their luncheon. They stopped and cooked a little meal for each hobbit. While Sam took a bite out of his juicy sandwich, he heard something rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?!" he asked. None had answered. He wiped the juice around his lips onto his tan shirtsleeve. He slowly walked toward the bushes, keeping very still. He took out his hand through the brushes and quickly tore them downward. Nothing was there.

"Is something wrong?" Merry asked Sam.

"I don't know. Maybe we should get going. Come on." Sam got worried and packed up. Even when riding his pony, he felt a shiver of fear. He couldn't bear it. Something was out there just waiting to bite at him, he thought. They reached Rivendell after a few hours and met up with the elves that were left wandering without venturing to the west. To the hobbits surprise, two heroes from their last adventure had visited.

"Legolas! Gimli!" They yelled. Merry and Pippin went and gave hugs to all, while the mature Sam shook hands with both.

"What are you two doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well we heard that there was trouble in Rivendell. It seems as though it has passed, but we both kept watch, in case if it came back." Legolas said.

"It's great to see you young rascals again." Gimli smiled.

"Are you both staying here tonight?" Merry asked.

"Well... yes. We must stay on guard though. It also seems as though the light of Rivendell is fading ever since Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel left us."

Walked around the Rivendell circle noticing a grim appearance hovering over Rivendell's old beauty.

"It's so sad... That this won't be here for much longer." Pippin wondered.

"Well once the rest of the elders leave, yes, it will be as though this beautiful haven never existed." Legolas said.

Sam yawned... "Well we be best unpacking. I'm starving." They said goodbye to the new Elvin king and Gimli. After they had their share of food and memories they were off to bed. Merry however could not sleep. He got up out of his bed and walked outside and found Legolas guarding.

"Hi Legolas."

"Master Merry. You should rest your eyes. You have a long journey ahead of you."

"I can't sleep." He stood next to the tall elf. "What's it like?" he asked.

"What?"

"To be an elf?"

"I'm not sure. I'm far different then any other elf I've known."

"Hm... then what's it like to be married?"

"It's very refreshing. That you know that you've found someone you can truly love. Though I had no choice."

"No choice?"

"Well you know how it goes. A prince must marry a princess."

"oh. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. Us elves don't really know how to feel or what. We don't really know what love is."

"Well does anyone?" Merry looked up into the elf's eyes and Legolas into his. Legolas knelt down to him.

"You know Merry, you're going to find someone. I can see the determination in your eyes."

"Then why haven't I found her yet?"

"You just have to wait a little while longer. You'll see." Legolas said. He stood and went back to searching. "Now master Merry. You must sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"ok. Good night Legolas."

Merry went back to his feather bed and dreamed while the new sun arose. Merry rubbed his eyes as he started to awake. He looked over to the beds beside him and Pippin and Sam were already out of bed. Merry got out of bed and stepped outside. The sun was not fully awake. Sam and Pippin were out packing.

"Well G'morning sleepy head!" Pippin greeted. Merry yawned.

"I see you guys already packed." Merry said.

"And we've eaten. Here, some Lembas bread I got from Legolas." Sam said giving Merry a chunk of the elfish bread. "Then when you're finished your bread we should leave... Gimli and Legolas have asked us if they could join. I think we should have them join us; cause what if something attacks us? Our blades aren't that powerful...

"Yea... Guess your right..." Merry said taking a bite out of the bread.

"Ok, I'll go tell 'em." Sam ran off and went to Legolas and Gimli.

"Pippin." Merry motioned at Pippin to talk to him. "Hey. I talked to Legolas last night."

"So that's why you woke up so late. What did you talk about?"

"Well, how he's married, you know? Like how it feels to be with the woman you love. Well that's beside the point. The point is, he said that I would find someone and you know how some elves have the gift of foresight."

"Oh, I hope you do, Merry. What ever happened to that Estella girl?"

"I don't think that's going to happen Pippin. Listen, when we go back tell Diamond that I'm thankful she introduced us, but I don't think she's the one for me."

"Ok. Well you going to have to remind me."

"Ok, come on guys!" Sam shouted. They picked up their bags and loaded them onto the ponies.

"Now, I have to stop in Mirkwood to give them a report on Rivendell, but we'll help you the rest of the way." Legolas shouted to them. The hobbits nodded back and traveled onward to the Misty Mountains.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend

Chapter 4 A New Friend

The fellowship crossed a green plain seeing the Misty Mountains from a distance. It looked as though the clouds were passing through the mountains like a current of water. By nightfall, they reached an opening at the base of the Misty Mountains. They decided to stop and eat as the sun peered over their heads. Legolas took a small bite of the lembas bread and went back to looking for an exit to the other side.

"There... There's one... we just have to cross the Anduin River." Said Legolas peering at the opening.

"Oh no... I'm not crossin' any rivers." Said Merry taking another bite out of the Elvin bread.

"Why not?" Legolas snapped his head looking at the young hobbit eating.

"What do you mean? We're hobbits. We don't do water." Merry said lifting his chin, tried to make himself look knowledgeable.

"Well you crossed over one to go to Rivendell." Said Legolas fighting back.

"No. We went around." Pippin said defending his hobbit cousin.

"Listen, we have to go this way... it's the only way unless if you wish to go all the way round the Misty Mountains." Legolas said hoping it would make the hobbits agree.

"That sounds good." Pippin and Merry looked at each other and nodded. Gimli laughed in the back.

"Come on guys" Sam said getting a little annoyed with the hobbits attitude. "We'll cross the river."

Legolas nodded and went back to guarding. The Hobbits finished up their halves of the Lembas bread and traveled onward. They all sat up on their ponies and started to cross the Anduin River. The currents were rapid and when the hobbits noticed it they got more and more afraid.

"We just have to cross slowly." Shouted Gimli from the back of Legolas' horse. The hobbits nodded and traveled onward.

They were almost halfway done, till Legolas noticed something attacking on the other side.

"Watch out guys. There are attackers up ahead. Legolas then looked for a way that he could kill the beasts before they got there. The only way he could was to jump from the horse into the currents and switch places with Gimli. He held his breath and jumped from the horse holding onto the saddle. The current pulled his lower body up making it harder for him to climb up. He then noticed a tree streaming toward him and Gimli. Legolas kept trying to get up as the hobbits yelled "Get up! Get up!" Gimli offered his hand to Legolas. Legolas grabbed his hand but it was slippery. He let go and could feel his life flashing before his eyes. Gimli caught him by the collar and pulled him up onto the horse. The log was only inches away from Legolas' horse. Gimli took the reins and kept making the horse run faster and faster to escape the dangers of the floating tree. He made it just in time. The hobbits cheered and then finally caught up with the horse on their small ponies. Gimli and Legolas already crossed safely and started to slay the beasts on the other side. Once the hobbits got there all of the beasts were dead.

"How many, Legolas?" Gimli asked confidently.

"21... and you?" Legolas said stroking his bow.

"Hah... 23."

"That's impossible there were only about 30 beasts."

"Well then someone is lying." Gimli said with a grin. "Oh... welcome hobbits!"

"Are we traveling onward?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Well if we go now, we'll reach Mirkwood near sunrise. So I believe we should find a spot in the forest to rest." Legolas said looking around the opening of the forest. They traveled a little more into the forest and found an opening. They set up camp and made a small fire. Sam, Gimli and Legolas sat around the fire while Pippin and Merry had their own private meeting.

"Why did you call me back here Merry?"

"Cause I found something you might want." He pulled out a little bag full of Longbottom Leaf.

"Longbottom Leaf? Where did you get that from? I thought we smoked all of Saruman's."

Merry giggled and looked around. "It's Gimli's stash. I stole it in Rivendell. I couldn't resist." They both pulled out their pipes and put in the Longbottom leaf. At the fire however, Gimli could smell something.

"Hey... I smell something else burning. It smells like... Longbottom leaf! He went to check his bag for his stash and it was gone. "MERRY!! PIPPIN!! You rascals!!!" Merry and Pippin jumped and ran through the forest. Gimli chased them. Sam and Legolas watched and laughed. They then heard something and everyone stopped to listen. It sounded like a howl of some sort. Merry and Pippin heard rustles around them. Gimli and the two hobbits ran back to camp and got their weapons. The five of them huddled together and guarded each other... Merry heard another rustle in front of him. Merry started to back away slowly. Legolas and Gimli got in front of him and the other hobbits, ready to attack. Everything was silent. There was another rustle further in the woods. Legolas and Gimli ran toward it. Merry, Pippin and Sam stayed behind. Merry urged forward, but Pippin held him back. Sam kept guard, Pippin sat down near the fire scared. Merry stood watching the forest.

"Argh!" He heard Gimli shout. Merry ran into the woods following the sounds of Gimli's scream. He caught a glimpse of Legolas and Gimli looking at something. He caught up with them.

"Merry? What are you doing here? You'll be safer at camp." Merry looked up at Legolas then looked at the small wounded girl. She was as small as a hobbit though she had elf type ears. She also didn't have enormous hairy feet like all, if not most, hobbits do. Her hair was brown and curled down the bottom. She wore a tan peasant shirt with a patched red vest on top. Her pants were also shredded at the bottom and her feet were covered with black boots. She was unconscious and bleeding from the arm. "We found her. A strange creature was looking around her for something. As soon as he saw us he ran." Legolas said. Gimli, with the bottom of his axe, poked her side to wake her up.

He turned around and said, "Think she's dead?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well she's not breathing or moving. Shame too... She's not bad for a hobbit."

"GIMLI LOOK OUT!!!" Legolas and Merry shouted.

"What?!" Gimli shouted back and he peaked. There was the young girl awake. She picked up a log and hit Gimli over the head with it. She caught his fall and placed the blade of his axe to his throat. Legolas aimed his bow.

"Drop the Bow!" She shouted. "Drop it or the dwarf dies."

"Lower your bow! Lower your bow!!" Gimli shouted. Legolas lowered his bow and Merry stood as still as glass.

"Now tell me! Where's your leader?" She asked.

"um... I beg your pardon Miss? We don't have leader." Merry said stepping forward slowly.

"Yea... I've heard that one before. You herlums are all the same!"

"Herlums?" Legolas questioned. "You've mistaken us for some other tribe."

"You guys can't fool me!"

"Oh yes we can" A voice came from behind her. It was Sam. He put his sword by her throat. "Let go of the dwarf." She let the dwarf go and stood in the middle of the circle formed by the five of them.

"Now what is this Herlum tribe you speak of?" Legolas questioned.

"It's a tribe that are trying to take over the West Kingdom and they almost did."

"How can they do that? It's heavy guarded..."

"It is possible. Herlums are very aggressive fighters... and I apologize to you all for thinking you were apart of it. You just can't really trust anyone in these woods anymore."

Sam lowered his sword.

"Thank you, Miss. Are you alone?" Merry asked.

"No. My brother and I spilt up. Could you please help me find him?"

They nodded and she ran off into the woods and they followed her. As they ran, they saw shadows in the woods of Herlums following them. They reached another opening and found a young boy. His hair was blonde and straight. He wore a peasant shirt as well and a green patched vest. He was much taller than the new girl they met. His pants were brown and were shredded at the bottom. He had a gash at the head. She seemed to know him.

"This is my brother, Delegar." She said.

"Lora.." he whispered. "We have to get you out of here..."

"Lora? Is that your name?" Merry asked.

"Oh... I'm sorry... yea. I'm Lora." She said. "Listen, there's no time for greetings. We have to get him out of here."

"I'll carry him.." Legolas offered. "Come on. Follow me. We'll go to Mirkwood." Everyone followed Legolas through the woods. Suddenly a herlum jumped in front of them. It was very tall and had pitch black skin. Every vein in its body, was shown on its arms. The herlum's eyes were golden and had a nose that was small and dented in the middle. Its face resembled a cat's and it's ears stood up like a hare's.

"It's an Herlum!" shouted Lora. Gimli ran to it and sliced it with his axe. "That won't kill it!! Herlums are fast healers!" She ran in front and shouted an elfish phrase.

_Nar, Lasto beth nîn, Dagor Goth Taurë._

The herlum went into flames and she traveled onward. Once they reached Mirkwood, the herlums turned away. The herlums hate sunlight. Out of breathe, Lora sat on the steps entering into Mirkwood. The hobbits fell beside her. Legolas took Delegar to the elves of healing. The hobbits, Gimli, and Lora shortly followed.

"So what are you exactly?" Pippin asked.

"Pippin." Merry shouted.

"What? I want to know." Pippin said.

"It's quite alright. I'm a hobbit and an elf. My father was a hobbit and my mother was an elf."

"Really? Wow... are they here waiting for you?" Pippin looked around at the elves passing by.

"No, they died when I was 5." Lora looked down and walked quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. You didn't know."

"How?" Merry asked.

"They were killed by an herlum named Zarkof. Ever since, I've been trying to destroy the herlum tribe."

"Is that pendant around your neck your mother's?" Pippin asked.

"This? No... this is a key to the throne of the West. I had to steal it back from the herlums. I actually was headed hear in the first place. I had to go and seek council and there it would be decided who was to take the throne." They all went into the room where Legolas took Delegar. Legolas saw Lora come in.

"Lora come here I must speak with you." She walked over to Legolas. "_Pedich Edhellen? _" Lora nodded. "_Lasto! Ú-iston, Im nautha e innas na sui ned si. Ae e matha naeg, anna sen galas._" He grabbed her hand and gave her a strange leaf.

"_Hannad le_" She smiled and Legolas smiled back. She went over to Delegar's bed and kissed her brother's forehead. She went back over to the hobbits.

"What's that he gave you?" Pippin asked.

"It's a plant to help my brother. It's just in case if his pain comes back." Lora said.

"He could've said that in English, couldn't he?" Merry wondered.

"Well things like that aren't really considered to be polite in English, to elves at least." Lora said. Legolas walked over to Gimli, Lora and the hobbits.

"We'll be staying here tonight. Lora, you know where to go after dinner." She nodded. "Ok, off to dinner." Legolas said and the hobbits ran to their food. Lora joined them. The hobbits all wanted to know more about her, especially Merry since he was not married.

"So how old are you?" Merry asked urgently.

"I turned 32 in hobbit years nearly 3 days ago."

"Are you married?" Pippin asked looking at Merry.

"No... I'm not." Pippin and Merry smiled at each other. Once they finished their dinner, Lora left for a secret meeting with the High Elves. She seemed very nervous and had been nearly drenched in sweat while waiting for them to call her. When she came out, she did not look too excited.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Adventure Brews

Chapter 5: A New Adventure Brews

She started to toy with her brown hair nervously. She walked slowly up to Legolas, Gimli, and the hobbits. She looked up into the eyes of each one.

"I need to ask you for another favor. See, I was just chosen to go back to the West and give back the pendant. I don't think Delegar and I would be strong enough to go alone. So, what I'm asking is can you please come with us?"

They all looked at each other and then looked back at Lora.

"We will join you but first we have to see the king of Gondor, Aragorn." Merry said back.

"Ok, I think that would be fine. Tomorrow we'll get up bright and early and we'll fly to Gondor."

"Fly?" They asked confused.

"Yes, fly. We can take the eagles! Though you will have to leave your ponies here."

They agreed and went to their rooms. Night came and went and the Sun was just waking up. Everyone was up early and Delegar was let out of the elves care. They boarded the eagles and were off to Gondor.

The group started to hear shrieks coming from the eagle. Lora could understand and talked back.

"It's ok. We can walk a little ways to Gondor. Do you think you could wait for us? I have something else I want you to help me with." Once the eagle shrieked again Lora gave him thanks. Lora looked back her following team. They all were stunned. Lora smiled nervously and looked back at the land ahead of them. The eagle shrieked and Lora looked down over the side. She shouted back, "Look everyone! It's the Field of Celebrant!" Everyone looked over in excitement. The lands were filed with green and young elves working. Lora looked down in the front of the eagle. She saw herlums coming toward the elves. They were like a black storm. She to the back and shouted to the elves,

"HERLUMS! HERLUMS ARE COMING!!!" The young elves looked up at the small girl and then looked ahead at the herlums charging toward them. They shot arrows at them but the arrows just weren't strong enough. The herlums tore in and started to massacre one small elf after another. Lora fell to her knees watching the gruesome fight and started to cry. She heard something flying toward them and snapped her head back to the front of the eagle and there he was, Zarkof. He was riding a black eagle. When an eagle turns black, it means he betrayed his flock and they gradually get more and more furious. The two eagles started to screech at each other. Zarkof looked at all of them on the eagle and noticed Lora. He stared into her eyes and flew his eagle closer to her. Lora started to walk back slowly. She never took her eyes off of the Herlum's. She then felt the edge get closer. She looked down behind her and then looked back up at the herlum. She gave him one last evil grin. The herlum growled, "Give us it." Lora lifted her chin confidently.

"You're just going to have to catch me first." She quickly turned around and jumped off eagle. The herlum squealed and the whole fellowship standing on the eagle was shocked and couldn't believe it.


End file.
